


时刃

by DianeLynn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeLynn/pseuds/DianeLynn





	时刃

CP：奥森·克伦尼克 / 盖伦·厄索

分级：NC-17

警告：oral sex，rape，强制

说明：麦子爸爸和主管之间张力其实还蛮强的，无奈两人戏份有限。同人与原作无关，他们不属于我。

 

“你得跪下来。”克伦尼克说。

面前的男人从蓬乱的额发下向他投以虚弱而震惊的一瞥，肩膀晃了晃，膝盖还是稳当地立着。

他的眼神比先前怀抱妻子尸体时又冰冷了几分，因为逐渐死去而异常明亮。

 

克伦尼克微微笑起来。他细长的手指沿着金属桌面来回抚摸，转椅在脚尖点地的动作中摇摇摆摆，安静却令人焦虑。

“想想你的女儿。”他劝说道，“我的人还没回来，但我听说天已经黑了。”

 

盖伦轻声抽了一口气。审判室如此寂静，他的呼吸渐渐急促，这口气打乱了节奏，几乎使他呛住了。

他向前走了一步，没再犹豫，让自己跪了下来。

盖伦的膝盖撞在地上，发出格外响亮的声音。克伦尼克望着明亮洁净的地面，觉得他大概很痛。

 

男人的头颅不胜重负地垂下，露出被金棕发掩盖的一截脖颈。克伦尼克记得以前他的发尾总是修剪整齐，赏心悦目地贴住发根，不至于像现在这样，野草般毫无章法。

他们给盖伦穿了一件宽松的灰色棉袍——或许不是棉的，看起来有些流动的柔软光泽——他的锁骨从领口露出来，肤色分界明显，总给人一种脏污的错觉。

 

******************

 

之前他们在浴室里。

克伦尼克看着他们把昏迷的男人扔到密闭的格子间里，带着高压的水流顿时从四处喷洒出来。他看着盖伦在疼痛中试图蜷缩起手脚，又最终不得不从噩梦中醒来，进入更为恶毒的现实。

克伦尼克进去的时候带了一把小刀。

帝国武器研发部门的主管已经很少使用这样落后的东西，但他看到盖伦被水流冲到红肿的眼睛抬起来，从刀锋上扫过，心里于是慢慢生出一种痒。

 

男人保持着蜷缩的姿势没有动。他的背贴住墙壁，手环在膝上，十指交缠，姿态警惕。

克伦尼克伸手握住他的咽喉。盖伦的脸被迫扬起来，柔软的胡须磨蹭着他掌心的皮肤。

 

“别动。”克伦尼克说。

他也不擦泡沫，直接用刀给盖伦剃须。

男人烘干的皮肤温暖粗糙，是被阳光打磨过的质感。克伦尼克听着刀刃割断胡茬的清脆摩擦声，回忆起白天自己踏在盖伦种植的作物上时那些植物短暂的尖叫声。

 

他手法生疏，胡茬稀稀拉拉地支棱着，有些地方乍看无事，再查看时已经微微渗出血来。

克伦尼克用手抹开那些血液，它们似乎毫无痕迹地渗入皮肤，没有存在过一般。

盖伦闭着眼睛任他碰触，眼睫毛湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，也是温暖的浓密的金棕色。

“你比以前结实了不少。”克伦尼克评论道，“看来农事对你有些好处。”

说着，他把旁边的袍子丢到盖伦脸上：“穿上它，我们去谈谈。”

 

***********************

 

“给我口交。”

克伦尼克不知道自己为什么会脱口而出。也许他聪明的脑瓜里先前一直盘桓着这样的念头，以至于他和盖伦终于面对面地站在他的房间里时，欲望再也压抑不住。

要招揽盖伦这样的天才，克伦尼克可舍不得把人关进监牢——他和那些冲锋兵不同，他彬彬有礼得多，或者说是先礼后兵——总之，他需要一些和盖伦的私人时间。

 

盖伦跪下来，但离他还是有些距离。

克伦尼克善解人意地把转椅向前挪了一点。这地板该死的滑，盖伦的鼻尖差点撞在他腿间，这让男人下意识地扭过脸去。

克伦尼克一把拧住他的脸。他不知道自己的力气竟然可以这么大，盖伦忍不住发出一声疼痛的喘息，这让克伦尼克感到了一种奇异的成就感。

 

盖伦深棕的发乱蓬蓬铺在额头上——它们原来被固定在后面，露出他宽广聪慧的额头。如今这些头发似乎是被暴晒的缘故，金棕色丝丝缕缕掺杂其间，有些近于灰白，这让克伦尼克不快地想到，他们确实都已经不再年轻。

垂落的额发很大程度上修饰了男人强硬的轮廓，让他看起来不再那样冷肃，甚至是温和的。他的眼尾还留着水流刺激的晕红，血一样嵌在延伸的细纹里。

克伦尼克忍不住用拇指去碰。盖伦忍耐地闭上眼睛，潮湿的睫毛蹭过他的指尖。

 

“你还在等什么？”主管加深了脸上的笑意，“你女儿的死讯吗？”

 

盖伦沉默着伸出手，先是解开腰带，松开外套，再去和皮带扣较劲。他发现克伦尼克合体的裤子在裆部已经非常紧绷，这个认知让他已经很不舒服的胃部再次痉挛起来。

克伦尼克的欲望高涨到一个奇怪的程度。他对自己的身体简直有些陌生，因为这么多年来他一直是帝国最忠诚的战士，对自己的严格比对下属更多。

他的阴茎直挺挺地弹出来，蹭在盖伦的脸颊上。那种热烘烘的男性气味充满倾略性，让盖伦很不舒服地吞咽了一声。克伦尼克盯着他薄薄的唇，把他的脸抬起一点，让性器抵在温暖柔软的唇瓣上。

 

“张嘴。”他命令道，一边加大了手上的力度，一些淤青从指缝里零散地落出来，又被他重重地碾压回去。

盖伦的眼睛垂下去。他微微张开嘴唇，把正在渗出前液的头部含了进去。

 

房间里很冷。事实上，今天的恒温器似乎有点故障了。

克伦尼克冰冷的皮肤干巴巴摩擦着衣服的布料，只有阴茎是火热的，头部又被含进更温暖的口腔。

他伸手按住盖伦的后脑，把自己推向更深。男人的手按在他腿根上试图推拒，但克伦尼克向前顶了顶胯，他就从喉咙里痛苦地哽咽一声，手指颤抖地放开。

 

他的脚踝都冻紫了。

克伦尼克注意到盖伦的踝骨细得与他本人不匹配，他觉得自己一把就能握住。

青紫的冰冷的踝骨，苍白的皮肤下看不到鲜血流动的痕迹。

 

他在盖伦的嘴里没什么节奏地进出。男人经常呛住，被他堵得喘不过气，喉管痉挛着收缩，包裹住头部，那种紧致感让克伦尼克叹息出声。

盖伦的舌头很无力地抵在柱身上，偶尔沿着青筋划过，粗糙湿润的碰触都让人无法抗拒。他的嘴无法合拢，一些口水顺着下颌滴滴答答地落进脖颈，在喉结上水淋淋的发亮。

 

克伦尼克觉得自己要到了，但他还有别的想法。

他做了最后一个深喉，就把自己慢慢退出来。他的阴茎故意在口腔里拖延了一会儿，硕大的头部把盖伦瘦削凹陷的面颊顶出一个情色的弧度，这才慢吞吞从嘴唇的包裹里离开。

 

盖伦立刻捂住嘴干呕起来。

的呻吟里混杂着呛咳，凌乱的额发间露出的皮肤都涨满缺氧的红色，等到他终于抬起脸来的时候，克伦尼克看到他深棕的眼睛里盈满泪水，正顺着鼻梁的阴影往下淌。

克伦尼克弯下身。他的阴茎还硬着，此时碰到转椅冰冷的皮面，几乎有些疼痛了。

他抚摸盖伦的嘴唇。它们之前那样薄那样冷酷，有着不近人情的弧度，微笑都不多见。

 

现在它们稍微肿起来一点，红润欲滴，饱含鲜血与恶意。

看起来这样美。

 

克伦尼克摸着摸着就想把手指伸进去。

盖伦的牙关在他指尖猛然合拢，一瞬间的激痛让他抽出手来，下意识地甩了他一记耳光。

男人失去重心，歪倒向一边。他也不动，就在地上喘息着，嘴唇上慢慢有血淌下来。

 

克伦尼克检查自己的手指，发现它只是被咬破一点油皮，其他安然无损。

他在衣服上蹭了蹭手指，一边站起身来——他那玩意儿还半硬着，这可有些奇怪了。

克伦尼克用皮鞋的尖头踢了踢盖伦的腰侧。那里已经有了先前反抗带来的淤紫，在那块不见阳光的苍白皮肤上看着非常惨烈。

 

“起来，”克伦尼克盯着盖伦的眼睛，“还没完呢。”

 

*************

 

他亵渎他妻子的尸体。

盖伦被几个冲锋兵扯开，他们覆盖白甲的手强硬地穿过胳膊箍住肋骨，盖伦听见自己激烈的呼吸声在胸腔内震颤，又被困在这个牢笼中，无处挣脱。

克伦尼克慢吞吞踱到莱拉身前，低下头去看她。他的脸在昏沉的天光下显得有些忧郁，麦金的发颜色褪淡，让他看起来像个淡薄的影子。

“她没怎么变。”他扭头对盖伦说，“一直是个急性子。”

说完，他用脚尖拨了拨莱拉的脸，把她空洞的眼睛转向盖伦。这是一具美丽的尸体，生命刚刚散去，她身体上仍然保留着某种渐渐变质的活气，原来死亡是可以像花瓣那样的，先脱离花枝，再慢慢枯萎。

 

盖伦嘴里全是血的气味。他张了张嘴，一句话也说不出来。

克伦尼克望着他，忽然笑起来。主管记得盖伦一直是个寡言的实干者，莱拉比她健谈得多，他们不多的争吵里，总有她悦耳的嗓音伴奏，盖伦沉默的唇角蕴着一点笑意。

现在她再也发不出声音了。

“走吧。”他说，“是时候了。”

 

************

 

克伦尼克把盖伦推在桌子上。这时候他感谢自己保持整洁的好习惯，不必把东西抡下去，弄出不必要的响动。

他的床就在几步路外，但克伦尼克更偏好在这里——盖伦的长腿比桌子高出一截，上身被他很强硬地压下去，翘起的臀部隔着布料压在他的阴茎上。

桌面是冰冷的外星金属，盖伦脸上火烫的淤伤抵在上面，清凉驱散了疼痛，让他几乎清醒起来。他的喉咙里全是血和前液的腥气，这让他想起莱拉仰起的空洞的眼睛。

克伦尼克把他的袍子撩起来。布料滑溜溜地难以抓住，他终于忍不住伸出手，把它彻底地撕裂开来。

 

盖伦苍白的脊背在空气中抖了抖。这才是克伦尼克记忆中的苍白阴郁的科学家，他把手按在对方的蝴蝶骨上，听见盖伦的心不疾不徐地跳动，似乎此刻没有一根火热的阴茎抵着他似的。

盖伦对克伦尼克大概不存在任何程度上的好奇心。

他们是同事，仅此而已。

克伦尼克简直有些伤心了。

 

他把一些透明的液体洒在盖伦的臀沟里。男人的尾椎似乎很敏感，他摸上去的时候感觉到了对方小腹紧张的收紧。

他把自己的手指伸进去。盖伦一声不吭地把脸埋在手肘里，内壁痉挛着裹住了他。

克伦尼克很粗暴地撑开手指，搅动出黏腻水声，终于在按到里面一点的时候，听见了他压着的一声喘息。

“你喜欢这样？”他觉得很有意思。

 

盖伦以缄默回应他，克伦尼克把另一只手伸到前面去，握住他沉甸甸的半勃的阴茎。

“你喜欢这个。”他下了结论，一边帮他撸了两把。

盖伦的腿无力地动了动，克伦尼克从余光里又看到他冻得青白的裸足。

 

“很冷不是么。”克伦尼克觉得自己有点儿没话找话。

他靠上前去，弯腰亲吻盖伦脊柱上一溜细小的雀斑，洁净的皮肤发出浴液的天然香气，干燥温暖地包裹着他。

“你最好把她教得很好。”操进去的时候克伦尼克说，“你知道的，晚上下面更冷。”

 

盖伦喉咙里发出很愤怒的一声低吼，因为压抑太久，这吼声听起来嘶哑微弱，几乎辨别不出词句。

克伦尼克没费什么力气就把他按回桌面。

他的阴茎被很舒适地包裹着，还没有完全进去，但已经感受到了吮吸的快感。这里似乎比口腔更热更紧，让他忍不住把盖伦的腰压得更低，把自己完全地推进去。

 

盖伦的肋骨上有一片延伸到后腰的淤痕。克伦尼克握住他胯骨的时候想起来，那是冲锋兵把他从莱拉尸体上拉开时弄出来的。

他忍不住用拇指碾压这些紫色的淤血。疼痛让后穴不自觉地收紧，克伦尼克终于低声呻吟出来。

 

隔着门，人来人往的走廊里，恒温器静静故障，每个人都凉得失去表情。

他和盖伦有自己的一片天地。克伦尼克看到他的背上慢慢渗出汗来，长长的发尾黏在脖颈，露出的耳廓泛着红色。

他忽然很想看盖伦的脸。

 

******************

 

盖伦的身体在金属桌面上有点打滑。他的眼睛在头顶激烈的白色灯光中充满泪水，眨动间荡漾开溶溶的光弧，等他终于看清楚，才发现那是克伦尼克金发的反光。

主管把脸凑到他面前。他的瞳孔黑而放大，面颊红润，气色好得颇不自然。

一瞬间盖伦以为克伦尼克要吻他。

 

但主管只是匆匆看了眼他的脸，又退回去，握住他的脚踝，把他的腿掰开。

果然可以用一只手握住。

那么冷的皮肤，像死去动物的尸体，脆弱的不堪一击地被他握着。

 

克伦尼克重新进入他的身体。盖伦把脸挡在臂弯里，被他毫不留情地拉开，压在头顶上。

于是他眼前充满幻觉般的白光。

克伦尼克的侵犯大概撕裂了他的身体，疼痛尖锐却可以忽略，因为他觉得自己已经是死的，毫无尊严，像所有帝国战士的肉身一样，可以被任意处置。

但快感是活的，内壁摩擦带来疯狂的快感，前列腺被龟头重重碾磨过去的瞬间，他挣脱了克伦尼克的束缚，反扣住了他的手腕。

克伦尼克任他握着，两个人的指尖相触，粗糙的男人的手指，酥麻的快感过电一样蹿上去。

 

“原力此刻还与你同在吗？”克伦尼克问，一边把自己深深操进他的深处。

 

他们连射精都这么克制。

克伦尼克退出来，草草用盖伦的袍子擦拭了自己。

他的手上黏糊糊沾满两人的精液，顺着盖伦轻轻颤动的小腹抚摸上去，懒懒拨弄着仍然挺立的乳头。

 

盖伦忽然低低呜咽了一声。

他的眼睛掩在散乱的额发里，颧骨上泛着一点病态的红色，说不清是汗还是泪水的湿痕正在慢慢干涸。

克伦尼克把脏兮兮的袍子扔回他身上。犹豫了一会儿，主管替他拉了拉下摆，遮住了正慢慢淌满精液的腿根。

“如果找到她，”他对盖伦寒暄般地说，“我可得好好看看她……我好久、好久没见她了。”

 

 

END.


End file.
